Ruto meets Tori
by Taichi's Girl
Summary: Ruto meets Tori,a Zora Teenage girl.Ruto throws a party.Link comes.You can guess!R+R,no flames


RUTO MEETS TORI  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own Zelda.If I did,TOri would be in it,and she would be playable!   
  
  
  
I'm am sooo bored.So here are my fics of trying to not die of boredom!Tori is a Zora too,  
and her shirt shows her midriff.(Like it matters)This is when Tori,Ruto,Link are 16.  
  
Tori started to wake up.'Maybe Mikau will come back,'she thought,and put on her blue shirt  
and blue skirt.She ran to Zora hall,but no luck.'I'll go to Hyrule.Maybe he's there,  
or at least I'll visit Link or Malon.'She thought,and ran toward to little portal.  
She could spin her self around to fly in the air,and she went through the passage quickly.  
She ran to Lake Hylia,as that would be the place Mikau would be.She got sucked into the  
Zora's Domain portal.She realized she was in another Zora place,and she swam around,talking  
to the others.From what she picked up,Princess Ruto had come back from her hunt for *something*,  
And she was going to throw a welcome home party for herself.Tori decided to see this Ruto,  
and walked up to the royal chamber.Ruto was there,trying on several dresses,shaking her  
head saying,"He won't like this,"and,"maybe this will do!"."Princess Ruto?"Tori asked.  
"GAH!Oh,I'm sorry,can you help pick a dress for my party?"Ruto said,dropping the dress  
she was about to put away."Fine.I think that blue one with the pattern at the bottom would  
look great."Tori said,and sat down on the corner of Ruto's bed."Oh thank you!"Ruto said,  
and put on it and stared at herself in the mirrior.Tori noticed the picture of Link,Zora  
and human,on her dresser.'I think she invited him'She thought to herself."Who are you  
inviting?"Tori asked."Oh,I'm inviting all Zoras that want to come,including you,and Link  
and the Sages.Poor Darmani,he can't come.Ah well,I'll bring him some things after.It starts  
in about five minutes.Come with me."Ruto said,grabbing Tori's hand and running for the  
party.Every thing was Zoran.The food looked great.Then Link came in.Tori smiled,and sat  
down.Ruto nearly kissed Link,if it wasn't for the Sages that came in.'Safe.She can't  
kiss me here,but...'Link didn't want to think what Ruto might do.The band came.The dancing  
started.Ruto went to the DJ and asked,"Can you play the Slow Dance song?"The DJ nodded,his  
Red sunglasses blocking his sight,so he couldn't see it was Ruto.all the girls asked Link  
to dance,so he had to dance with everyone.(Except Ruto)Tori asked for a dance.Link started  
to dance with her."Link,I think Ruto is up to something.SHe asked the DJ something."Tori   
said,and then the song ended.Ruto singled out Link,and Tori jumped behind the waterfall,  
and watched.Ruto forced Link into dancing,and at one point she kissed him.Tori and some  
Zora girls grabbed Zelda,Malon,and Saria.Link broke away and ran toward the exit.Ruto  
tried to run,but Malon,who had slipped out of Tori's grip,kept her in."LINK!"Ruto  
called after him,but the sound of hoofbeats annouced his departure.Tori ran after,  
spinning after him.She finally reached him at Lake Hylia,where he was lying on the grass.  
"Link,Ruto hunting you down.Come to Termina as long as she hunts.Come on!"Tori said.  
"If I can stay away from Ruto,that's just fine with me."He agreed,and they ran toward  
the lost woods.Mido stopped them and said."Link,you can go,but this girl can't come.  
She'll get lost and probably go to Termina!"."I happen to live there!'She snapped.  
"Uh,okay."Mido moved away.They ran toward the portal,and heard Ruto's calls of,  
"LINK!Oh,Link,where are you?".Tori got to the portal first,and pulled Link along with  
her.They got there,and at Zora Hall,link collapsed on the beach."Well,at least we got  
away."She said,and Link stood up,put his Zora Mask on,and ran toward Mikau's room.  
Ruto ran to Tori."WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LINK?!?"She screamed."Nothing!I tried to   
catch him for you,but he got to Mikau's Room before I caught him!"Tori fibbed.  
"Well,okay."Ruto slank away.Tori ran to her room,and fell on the bed."Today  
was interesting."She said aloud,and Evan asked about it."It's a long,long story  
involving Princess Ruto..."Evan sat and listened,and by the evening,every Zora  
in Termina knew the story of how Tori Met Ruto.  
END  
I was bored!NO FLAMES!Thank you and good night!::Returns to trance::  
  
See this box?WRITE IN IT!NO FLAMES!::Returns to trance:: 


End file.
